A Trip Into The Past
by fishgirl643
Summary: Ichigo is sent on a mission to a local shrine to retrieve some mew aqua. Little does she know that the mew aqua will unlock a door way to the past! How will she get back to her friends and how will she fend off the demons in the past? This is a fun filled adventure story, so I'm still not sure if I'll pair up anyone. Rated T for future chapters.
1. The Demon Well

So I have finally re-started my Inuyasha and Tokyo mew mew fan fiction.

I still need some ideas for antagonists, and names. It is so hard to come up with names.

Anyways please enjoy, and I'll try my best to update when I can, but I'm more of a drawer then a writer.

As always, all credit for the Inuyasha characters goes to Rumiko Takahashi and the Tokyo mew mew characters to Reiko Yoshida.

**Chapter 1**

The bone eaters well

"The shrine Ryou mentioned should be around here." Ichigo had her hands up, protecting her eyes from the bright sun. Both her and Lettuce where running in an area of town they had never been in before. Ichigo gave a sigh, "normal girls would be having fun shopping right now, not looking for a magical blue substance."

Sometime earlier

The staff of mew mew café were busy cleaning up after a hard day of work when Ryou came up from the basement. "Girls we've just detected two energy waves, we believe it may be mew aqua."

Once everyone was downstairs Keiichiro started to speak, "We have reason to believe that there are two pieces of mew aqua within the Tokyo area. One at a nearby park and another at Higurashi Shrine."

So Mint, Pudding and Zakuro had gone to the park, and lettuce and Ichigo Where sent to the shrine.

"Ichigo I think I see the shrine." Lettuce stopped and pointed down one of the roads. Ichigo followed lettuce figure, which brought her eyes resting on a flight of stairs going up. Great. Not only do we have to run but we have to climb too. She shook away her fatigue, "okay let's go. So I can get this over with and make it to my date with Aoyama!"

When the mews made it to the shrine Lettuce took a look around and breathed a sigh of relief, "There doesn't seem to be anyone around so we don't need to worry about someone spotting use while we look around."

They could both sense that there was definitely mew aqua nearby and the mews decided it would be best to stick together in case some trouble came. The source of the mew aqua seemed to e coming from a small building that was separated from the main shrine. When Ichigo and Lettuce reached the door of this building, their skin was starting to give off a faint blue glow.

Ichigo slid the door open halfway and peered inside the strange building. "Good, it looks like no one is inside." she slid the door open the rest of the way and steeped on an old creaky wooden floor. The area was about the size of two living rooms, and in the center there where stairs leading to a well that was surrounded by a sandy clearing. The well was pulsing a bright blue just like the mews.

"It looks like the mew aqua is in that well." Lettuce stated.

"Okay so I'll just hop down and grab it and we'll be off." Ichigo slowly stepped on the stairs, unsure if the old wood would hold.

Lettuce was one step behind her, treading with just as much care. "Do you want some help down?"

Peering into the well Ichigo responds, "It's not that deep I'll just hop down and back out. No problem." Just as Ichigo had sat on the edge of the well so she could jump, a blast of blue light exploded from the well Which engulfed the pink mew.

When the light finally subsided Ichigo noticed it was brighter in the well. She lept out and noticed she was surrounded by trees. "That's weird, I could have sworn I was in a building before." While Ichigo was observing the new scenery she realized she couldn't sense the mew aqua anymore. "Wait, Isn't the mew aqua the least of my worries right now" Looking around she started to panic, "Where in the world am !?"

Ichigo started walking through the forest and before she knew it she was lost in a maze of trees. "This is hopeless. How will I find my way out of such a huge forest?" She wondered through though the forest a bit more until she noticed something familiar. Hey that large tree looks just like the one near the well.

When Ichigo finally reached the big old tree she noticed there was someone was sleeping in one of the branches. Seeing this she gave a sigh of relief. I wonder if he can help me. "Um… excuse me?"

The boy instantly snapped his eyes open and jumped into a defensive position. He looked like a jaguar ready to pounce out of a tree. At first Ichigo just noticed his odd clothes although when she saw his dog ears and silver hair she couldn't help but release a gasp. Is he one of those cosplayers?

"What are you doing here?" The boys voice was filled with annoyance and anger.

His ears just twitched! Ichigo couldn't help it' "Are your ears real?"

The boy made some sort of tisk sound and hopped out of the trees. Although he still kept his eyes on her, he seemed to relax a little. "Are you one of Kagome's friends?"

"Who?"

Just then a shout came from the direction of the well, "Inuyasha!" The weird dog boy leapt into the air and seemed to fly through the trees.

"Hey wait for me!" Ichigo set off at a dash in the direction the boy went. She quickly fell behind but thankfully the well wasn't far off.

"What are you talking about?" The question came from a raven haired girl that had a green and white school uniform on.

The red robed boy spotted Ichigo through the corner of his eye and pointed at her, "Her. You can't just go and bring whoever you want here. This isn't a game."

The raven haired girl looked over at Ichigo, just noticing her for the first time. "First of all I know this isn't a game, and second I have no idea who that person is."

"Well then who is she? She's dressed the same as you."

The girl walked up the Ichigo. Neither of noticed the boy as he clicked his sword from its sheath, ready to attack if something happened. "I'm Kagome and back over there is Inuyasha."

"Um… I'm Ichigo. Mind telling me where I am? The last thing I remember is falling into a well, and now I'm in some weird forest."

Kagome gave a sigh, "I figured that was the case. I don't know how you managed it but you seem to have traveled through the well." While she was talking Inuyasha had come to stand behind her. "well then all we have to do is throw her back in, right? Let's go."

Knitting her brows in confusion, Ichigo speaks up. "Wait a second, what do you mean traveled through the well?"

Kagome explained how the well connected the past and the present, and how she goes through the well to switch between these wells. "Right now we are 500 years in the past. This era is filled with demons and other dangers."

"Demons!?"_ I guess that explains Inuyasha and his ears. Plus if I can go back home through the well I have nothing to worry about right? _"So I just need to jump back through the well to go back to our time right?"

"That's right."

Tilting her head over the edge of the well Ichigo noticed the bottom was covered with bones. "There's a pile of bones down there!"

Inuyasha gave an irritated sigh, "They're just demon bones, now jump."

_Just demon bones he says. He said it like it's no big deal_. Giving a gulp she sits at the edge of the well, "Here goes nothing I guess." With her cat like reflexes she easily jumped to the bottom, her shoes crunching on the brittle bones beneath her feet. "I don't think it worked." Kagome and Inuyasha's heads appeared over the opening. Ichigo gave them a nervous smile, "So is there a second well?"

After they got Ichigo to try the well a few more times, they had decided to go back to Kaede's house to think of another plan. When they arrived Kagome went through the door first. "I'm back!"

"Kagome!"

When Ichigo peaked through the door she found out who the voices belonged to. Sitting by the fire was a young woman, a monk, and an old lady that looked like a priestess. There also seemed to be a little boy… with a fox tail?

The introductions were chaotic. There was talking, yelling, greeting, and a man being slapped. Eventually Ichigo learned everyone's names. Sango, the young woman; Miroku, the monk; Kaede, the priestess; Shippo, who was a fox demon; and even a little cat named Kirara. Once everyone had calmed down Ichigo sat down by the fire. It had already gotten dark and the smell of the food was enticing.

"She sure has taken a liking to you." Sango commented when she handed Ichigo some food, "Kirara, that is."

The little two-tailed cat was curled up in Ichigo's lap, enjoying her free ear scratch. Ichigo giggled at her own little joke, "Yeah, cat's seem to take a liking to me."

The evening was filled with activity, and although Ichigo was worried about being trapped away from her family and friends, it was hard for her to stay gloomy with such a rowdy bunch._ I guess if it is only for one night I'll be okay. I'll just find a way home tomorrow._


	2. That's a Demon?

Okay i have finally completed chapter two. I'm not very good a battle scenes, but since Inuyasha is full of them i will try my best to make them convincing... no promises though.

As always, all credit for the Inuyasha characters goes to Rumiko Takahashi and the Tokyo mew mew characters to Reiko Yoshida.

**Ch 2**

That's a Demon!?

Ichigo was awoken by a banging noise. When she opened her eyes she saw Kagome heaving up a huge yellow backpack. "Sorry I dropped my bag, but I guess it's about time you woke up."

"Wha-?" Ichigo rubbed her sleepy eyes in confusion.

"We're about to head out, so you better wash up and eat something. Everyone else is already ready."

"Heading out?" The sleepy voice mumbled, "Oh!" Ichigo sprung up from her sleep like a jack-in-the-box, "That's right, I felled in that well and then…" Sighing she threw her blankets off, '_I guess it wasn't a dream then_.'

By the time she was done the rest of the group was waiting outside. "What's up with Inuyasha?" His expression told Ichigo he wasn't very pleased.

Scowling at Inuyasha Kagome replied, "Just ignore him. He wouldn't know chivalry if it hit him on the head."

Sango swung a huge boomerang which she called a hiraikotsu, on to her back. "We've decided to help you find a way back."

"There's no way we would leave a lovely girl like yourself alone." Miroku's comment earned him a glare from Sango.

"Thanks everyone, I really appreciate this." With so many people helping her Ichigo was sure she'd find a way back home.

"I'm tired!" Shippo complained, "Can we stop for a break?"

Ichigo couldn't agree more, "I think this is the most I have ever walked… maybe we can just take a short break?"

Inuyasha gave an irritated tisk, "See this is why I didn't want her coming along. It's just another pain to deal with."

"Well sorry we don't all have superhuman strength like you." Kagome couldn't seem to get over Inuyasha's behavior with Ichigo "If you don't want to rest then why don't you go on ahead of us."

"Fine I will." With that Inuyasha was off flying through the trees.

"Sigh there they go again." Shippo, who was down by Ichigo's feet, shook his head.

"I didn't mean for you to fight Kagome…"

Shippo gave her a pat on the leg, "Don't worry about those two. They have at least one fight a day. Plus Inuyasha will come back when he smells the food."

"But still,"

"Never mind, just leave him. We'll take a break at that river over there." Kagome readjusted her bag and started leading the group.

Ichigo sighed under her breath. _'Will I really be able to find a way back with this group?'_

In the end Inuyasha did end up returning. Who knew he had a weak spot for ramen?

"We should be getting close to a village." Said Miroku

"Really? That means we won't need to sleep outside." Kagome gleefully remarked.

"You guys would really sleep out here?" Ichigo looked to both sides of the path. Both were covered with trees that casted eerie shadowing in the setting sun. "what about the demons you told me about?"

Miroku twirled around and clasped his hands over hers. "You'd have nothing to fear. I would personally protect you if any demons appeared." Sango lifted up her hiraikotsu and hit Miroku across the head. Upon impact Miroku released her hands. "What I meant to say was you'd have nothing to worry about if you are with all of us."

Giving a huff Sango stalked away moving to the front of the group, and Miroku let out a sigh of relief.

Ichigo who was still unaccustomed to the monks forward ways, had gone a bright crimson red. '_How can these people just brush something like that off?'_

"Hey are you coming?" Inuyasha's yell made her look up. While she was stuck in her own thoughts everyone else had gone on ahead. "Wa-wait for me!" While she was running towards them though she ended up tripping over a root.

"Damit!" Before she could register what was going on, Inuyasha flew past her. Stopping where she had been moments before. Something that looked like a hound came out of the trees. If you defined hounds being two times the size of a human. It had red skin and it's eyes where a sickly yellow. It had a barbed tail and it's drool seemed to eat away at the very ground beneath it.

Ichigo was frozen in place, but everyone else had returned to her and where taking their battle stances.

"Kagome, Shippo. You looks after Ichigo, we'll help Inuyasha." Sango was swinging onto Kirara, who had now somehow become larger than a tiger. With Miroku sitting behind her, they flew up into battle.

"Are you okay?" Kagome had dug threw her bag and was now holding her first-aid kit.

Ichigo, who was dumbfounded by kagome's calmness in this type of situation, could only studder out a yes. "Just minor scrapes… more importantly what is that?!" She hadn't taken her eyes off the beast throughout the whole conversation. Inuyasha was swinging a sword that was three times wider then it's sheath and Miroku was throwing talismans.

"It's a demon, and a poisonous one at that. See the barbed tail and the purple saliva?"

"But it looks nothing like Inuyasha and Shippo." Ichigo couldn't tear her eyes away from the battle that was happening in front of her. Sango had thrown her hiraikotsu, delivering the finishing blow to the demon. It's severed head hit the ground before the legs of the beast buckled and the body went crashing to the ground. _'It looks like a kirema, only 10 times worst.'_

"Well that's because Inuyasha is a half demon and Shippo is still just a kid. Most demons look nothing like humans, unless they are disguised as a human." Kagome responded

"Oh…" With the help of Kagome, Ichigo got back on her feet just in time to see the fighting trio come back.

"There's no need to talk about unnecessary things." After the battle Inuyasha instantly went back to kagome's side. Changing the subject, he voiced a question that seemed to trouble most of the group, "What I don't understand is how we didn't sense that demon ahead of time."

The whole group was quiet for a while and let the question hang in the air. Kagome was the first to brake the strained silence. In any case let's get heading for that village. We don't want to be stuck here for the night. The group agreed and turning their backs the dead demon, they all headed happy towards the promised village. When they were completely out of site someone teleported behind the motionless demon. "If this is the extent of their power then this will be easier than I thought." Taking a look at the unmoving demon, he made a blue shining orb appear in his hand. "How would you like to be stronger?"

Please review i would like to know if I should create a new antagonists or try bringing the aliens to the past? Maybe both?


	3. The Priestess Festival

Sorry this took so long... really i don't have a really good reason. I have been busy with college, mid terms, and drawing- I am currently working on a cover drawing for this story. I am also watching Inuyasha again, so hopefully I'll get better with the characters personalities.

As always that characters used in this story are created by Rumiko Takahashi and Reiko Yoshida. I do not own Inuyasha or Tokyo mew mew.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Priestess Festival

"Wow it's so big!" The group was at the gates of the village. Really it was more like the size of a town. Upon seeing this Kagome's eyes seemed to sparkle." Real food, a real bed and a hot bath."

When they entered the town they noticed it was bustling with people carrying all sort of objects. Some had food, others clothes, there was even a group of men carrying a human sized wood carving. Looking around Sango commented that the village appeared to be having a festival.

"Really? Does that mean we'll be able to eat yummy food?" Shippo was excitedly jumping through all the people and was eyeing up all the food.

An old man walked up to the group of travelers while they were admiring the towns decorations. "This festival is held to celebrate the day a strong priestess came and saved our village from a large demon attack. That was about fifty years ago. Thanks to her was have been able to prosper and grow into the large village we are today." Finishing his speech the old man took a long look at Kagome, who unsuccessfully tried to ignore the old man's eyes, "You know, you look a lot like the priestess from back then. How would you like to play the priestess in our festival?

_Was it just my imagination, or did Inuyasha's ears perk up when he said Kagome looked like the priestess?_ In fact the whole group's demeanor seemed to change. Miroku and Sango both seemed a bit fidgety, and Kagome's excitement seemed a bit drained. The only person that really seemed unaffected was Shippo.

Trying to bring the mood back up Ichigo grabbed a demon mask from a stall nearby, "Joining in sounds more fun than just watching. Do you think they will let me play one of the demons?" Trying to do her best demon interpretation, Ichigo tied the mask around her head and chased Shippo around the group. It seemed to lighten the mood, and Shippo even grabbed his own mask and joined in the chase.

Trying to control her giggles, Kagome decided that joining in would be a great idea.

-A dressing room later-

_I had only been joking when I said I wanted to be a demon._ Giving a sigh, Ichigo put the finishing touches on her demon costume. "Why couldn't they make me a cute demon? One like Shippo." When the villagers saw that Shippo and Inuyasha were real demons they had insisted that they had to be in the play. Shippo had happily agreed, Inuyasha on the other hand.. "Inuyasha didn't have to be so rude. What's wrong with enjoying some time with humans?" Kagome was able to convince him to stay though, and Shippo explained to Ichigo that it was a miracle he did even that. He didn't stay for long though. When Kagome came out to show off her priestess costume he had such a sad, pained expression. Ichigo didn't get to read too much into it because right after that Inuyasha had ran off to the trees. _Why would a change in clothes cause him to act like that anyways?_

When Kagome was acting on stage Ichigo couldn't help but notice that kagome really did look the part of the priestess. "It's my turn to go on next." She pulled her mask down so it covered her face. "Break a leg." She mumbled while she walked up the stairs towards the priestess. Just when she was about to start her part though, a rawr thundered though the village.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and hid under her hair, "I don't think that is part of the act!"

Ichigo had seen a demon earlier that day, so she figured she would be more prepared for this one. A familiar sense caught her off guard shattering any preparation she had. _It feels like mew aqua, but it seems a bit off._

Inuyasha had hopped off his branch and sniffed the air. "This scent…" and with that he was flying off towards the unseen enemy.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome was grabbing at the ends of her costume. It was a bit long and she kept stumbling over the legs hems. Seeing her problem Sango purposed that she and Miroku would go after Inuyasha, while Kagome helped Ichigo bring the villagers to a safer area. Before Kagome could object they were off flying on Kirara.

Giving a sigh, Kagome bent down and rolled up her pant legs. "I guess I would just get in the way with all this stumbling…" Once she was done they asked the villagers if they had some sort of safe house. One of them said they had a small shrine built near a cave that was a little ways away from the village. The girls agreed that it was the best place to go. "I'm going to help them" Kagome declared once they had reached the cave. She had a set of bow and arrows that she ad gotten from someone, and was dead set on entering the battle. "Ichigo you stay here with the villagers and Shippo."

"Sure…" _When was the last time I sat out of a battle? Would y powers even work on these demons?_

"Kagome, I'm going with you!" Declared Shippo. His little fox tail was quivering, _Most likely from fear._

Kagome shook her head at the little demon. "We need someone to protect Ichigo and the villagers. I trust you will do a good job Shippo."

Brightening up, Shippo beamed at Kagome "You can count on me Kagome!"

"Right." With that Kagome kicked off her wooden sandals and went running to see Inuyasha.

It wasn't long after her departure that they both heard her scream. "That was Kagome!" Shippo, who was originally pacing at the cave entrance like a toy soldier, jumped when he heard the scream. "We need to help her."

"Let's go then." Turning to look at the villagers Ichigo told them to stay put, and that they would be right back. After she went to leave but stopped to search her pockets. Grabbing her mew pendent she gave it a squeeze. _Please give me the strength I need._ Finishing her plead she goes chasing after Shippo.

"Isn't that he demon from earlier today?" Ichigo and Shippo had made it to the others and were shocked to see the demon they had seen in the forest before. "I thought they had killed it already." Taking a closer look Ichigo realised it looked –and felt- a bit different. There seemed to be a blue glow penetrating through the demons red skin, giving it a purple tint. It's eyes seemed to have had disappeared and the blue glow shined through the empty eye sockets. _It feels like there is mew aqua inside the demon._

Shippo looked up at Ichigo and gasped, "Ichigo you're glowing!"

Looking down she saw that she really was glowing. "That means it really is mew aqua…"

Inuyasha landed by then after failing to hit the demon. "Dammit! It has some kind of force field around it."

Kagome tried shooting one of her sacred arrows, but it just hit an invisible wall and disintegrated. "Even my arrows can't get through."

"Miroku?" Inuyasha called.

"It's no use, none of my talismans work."

The demon swung one of its paws at Kirara, but she easily dodged the clumsy move.

"Ha! You may have gotten some protection, but you are still weak." With that Inuyasha went head on with the demon again.

"How do we get through?" Kagome turned towards Ichigo while asking the question, and really looked at her for the first time since she came into the battle, "You're blue!"

"I already said that." Shippo exclaimed.

"But how?"

"Um… I guess I'll have to explain that later, but right now I think I might be able to help you with him." Ichigo said, indicating the demon.

"How"

"With this." She pulled her mew pendent out of her pocket and showed it to Kagome. _Since I'll be fighting with them, I'm sure it's okay if I tell them._

"You're going to fight him with a pendent?" Shippo asked, looking at the pendent with interest.

"Not exactly… watch." She held out the golden pendent and called out, "Mew mew Strawberry, metamorphosis!" Bright lights surrounded her, temporarily blinding the demon and her own friends. When the lights diminished Ichigo appeared in the mew transformation. "With this."

* * *

Please rate and review. I'm still undecided about the bad guy, but i'll try my best to make this as interesting as possible. Also I'll try to update sooner but finals are coming up, so it may or may not take awhile for me to write the next chapter.


	4. For The Earth's Future Nyan!

I'm back! Yes it has been a long time and I'm hoping that not to many people are angry with me, but i just couldn't find any inspiration to write.

Also i have decided this will take place between episodes 28-31 of tokyo mew mew. (SPOILER if you haven't watched mew mew) Manly the episodes after Ichigo turns into a cat and realizes she can talk to cats.

I am still deciding the time frame for the Inuyasha group so please bare with me. Even better if you have a time frame that you think would work good with the story feel free to tell me.

As always, all credit for Inuyasha goes to Rumiko Takahashi and credit for Tokyo mew mew goes to Reiko Yoshida.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

For The Earth's Future ~Nyan!

_I never felt this awkward about my transformation before. _After finishing her transformation, mew Ichigo had avoided her new friends' eyes. She was worried of what she would see in them if she looked. _I bet they think I am a freak…_

"Wow! Ichigo you should have told us you were a half demon too."

"Eh?" Surprised, Ichigo lifted her head up to the little fox's voice.

"Yeah, I've never seen a half demon that could control their transformation." Kagome said excitedly. "Have you Shippo?"

"No. Hey Ichigo is that something you learned? If so do you think you could teach Inuyasha?"

"Whoa, wait. You guys think I'm a demon?" A flustered Ichigo was waving her hands wildly, trying to correct their assumptions.

"Watch out!" The yell came from Inuyasha. The transformation light had attracted the attention of the demon, and now that it could see again, it was heading straight towards the source of the light. Ichigo.

"Ah!" Caught by surprise, Ichigo wasn't able to move till the last second. Thanks to the cat like reflexes her transformation gave her she was able to dodge the giant dog by doing a spinning jump. "Not today you mangy mutt." Going into her heroine pose, Ichigo continued on, "For the Earth's future, I'll be of service ~Nyan!"

The demon seemed unimpressed and continued to charge at Ichigo again. Ichigo skillfully dodged again and called out her strawberry bell. _Will This even work on a demon? _"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The Blue glow of the demons eyes grew brighter, then all of a sudden Ichigo heard something shatter –like glass- and the blue light went out. The demons body reverted to its original strength. The weakened demon collapsed to the ground, dead. "What is a demon doing with mew aqua?" She muttered to herself.

Ichigo was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the others walking up to her. Hearing her name called, she jumped and turned to her friends. The first person she locked eyes with was Inuyasha, "I think you have some explaining to do."

Repairs on the village were started immediately after the villagers returned from the shrine. Ichigo and the others were sitting in a room at the inn. They had agreed to settle for the night when Ichigo told them it was a long story. She had just finished explaining how the mew mews protect the present time from aliens. " And that's the story. I'm not some demon, sprite, or anything. I'm just a normal girl." When they had finished the battle, Inuyasha and Miroku had jumped to the conclusion that she was a demon or sprite that was trying to lure them into a trap. It was only thanks to the girls that Ichigo wasn't laying with the beaten demon.

Inuyasha stood up in frustration, "Magic powers, aliens, transformations. I don't get any of this crap!"

"Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome was the only one in the group that was able to understand what Ichigo was saying, "The point is Ichigo isn't any sort of demon. Hmm…" Thinking for the right words Kagome tried to explain it the best she could. "Think of Ichigo's powers being like Miroku's wind tunnel. It was a power given to her by someone else, and she can't get rid of it till she beats the aliens. Just like how Mirku has to defeat Naraku.

Lost in her own tension, Ichigo felt her hands being clapped together by someone else before seeing the person. Miroku was crouching in front of her, clasping her hands between him. Staring into her eyes and speaking with sympathy Miroku said, "I know exactly how that feels. Being forced to carry a power that is beyond our understandings, we continue to live our life as though nothing is wrong." Shocked by how sorrowful he sounded, even Sango couldn't tear him away from Ichigo. During his speak though he had slowly lowered their hands to her thighs, and spoke again. "If you want, I can console you… Ow!" Sango had hit him with her hiraikotsu from behind. "Keep it up and you'll need consoling for a different reason."

"Really Miroku so some restraint, she's only 13." Kagome had an expression that was between disgust and shock.

_Well at least the group seems to draw the line for him somewhere. _Her face still had a reddish ting to it, but not as bad as before. _Don't tell me I'm getting use to his advancements?! _"Umm…" Looking around she noticed that the tension from their talk before was gone. "Huh.."

"Did you say some Ichigo?" Shippo asked.

"hm? Ah, no… nothing."

"Alright then, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Kagome declared.

With that the Questions towards Ichigo was over. _I guess Miroku was just trying to change the mood._ Before laying down she took a quick look over her new group of friends. _I'll have to tell them about the mew aqua though… And find out who this Naraku is…_ With that she drifted off into a dream where she was fighting together with the other mews.

* * *

If i got any of the sayings wrong don't be afraid to tell me, or they will stay like this the whole time.  
Also if you haven't noticed already I'll be changing the properties of the mew aqua a bit to fit the story, so i hope none of you mind.

As usual please leave some sort of review if you have liked the story. They normally help me find the motivation to continue


End file.
